


《感冒治疗法》诺俊/Nojun

by Tattoo423



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattoo423/pseuds/Tattoo423





	《感冒治疗法》诺俊/Nojun

➹诺俊/萨摩耶人化/有辆自行车🚫 

➹一点点马东/xxj文笔/甜 

＞＞＞ 

8:20 p.m. 

接受完工作一周无情摧残的黄仁俊刚回到家，站在厨房门口愣住了。在第3个新买的玻璃水杯也被无缘无故摔个稀巴烂之后，他终于意识到了事态的严重性。 

大脑开始高速运转，门锁没有被撬过的痕迹，屋里的东西也没有被翻乱的迹象，甚至连玄关前最容易踩出脚印的地方也没有任何可疑之处。  
因为爱干净到还有点洁癖，家里更不可能出现能把水杯从台面上弄下去的尖嘴耗子。 

那不会是…… 

“靠！黄仁俊你瞎几把想啥呢？” 

说到咱东北大哥那肯定是天不怕地不怕，当时初出社会就用大学期间自己存的零花钱租了间公寓，一房一厅一厨一卫，离家十个地铁站远住得还算是自在。 

毕业工作到两年了，用他自己的话说当了个艺术家，是个画家，说白了就是在一家漫画杂志社画漫画。刚开始赚得不多好在有存款支撑，现在小有了名气之后自然是吃喝玩乐没啥问题。  
然而玩个毛线，上面天天催稿子催得黄仁俊痛不欲生，最近感冒了实在不想动笔动脑子，这不，爆脾气给催出来了。今天他跑去公司那边差点和人家吵了一架，原本清脆顺耳的嗓音加上浓浓的鼻音骂起人来一点也不凶，鼻尖又由于老擤鼻涕给弄得红通通的，架终究没吵起来，人家看着他可怜兮兮的样子还道了个歉。 

其实黄仁俊就是外表长得过于幼齿可爱了，五官都生得十分精致，那颗尖尖的小虎牙又添了一份活泼和灵动，整个人看起来俏皮柔和，用甜美来形容他一个男生也丝毫不过分。  
但东北大老爷们儿嘛，始终不喜欢别人说他可爱，谁说他一次他就要锁那人一次喉才解气。 

那么问题来了，黄仁俊真的什么都不怕吗。 

当然不是，有个“东西”他特别怕，论谁盯着他老半天不说话都会被他吼一句“你瞅啥”，只有这玩意儿能吓得他下秒变哑巴，那就是和咱人类阴阳相隔的那些不干净的东西。 

大学三年级的时候黄仁俊和舍友打赌输了受罚一起看了部“山村老尸”，他自始至终就没睁开过眼睛，还被一惊一乍的音效吓得哇哇叫，东北大哥的颜面从此一扫而尽。  
于是黄仁俊发誓，这辈子下辈子上下八百辈子再不会看任何一部恐怖片。可这人的思想啊，是不受控制的，所以他自个儿在家待着无聊就经常胡思乱想些有的没的，特别是夜深人静的时候，特别是现在这种想不出个所以然的时候。 

既不是小偷也不是老鼠，那能把水杯三番两次摔烂的不就是…… 

“汪！” 

“啊！！！！！！” 

空荡荡的身后突然传来一声动静，吓得黄仁俊立刻闭上眼抱着头就蹲了下去，下意识发出短暂急促的尖叫响彻了厨房。 

“救命啊你不要过来啊，我黄仁俊为人低调善良妹偷过东西妹杀过人放过火是个根正苗红的好青年啊，求求你不要……” 

“汪！” 

没等黄仁俊苦苦哀求完，身后的“东西”又叫了一声。 

黄仁俊没再敢出声，脸皱在一块还是紧紧地捂着耳朵，冷静了几秒后才发现这叫声特别熟悉，不像是女鬼呜呜啊啊的叫魂声，反而…咦…不对…这不是…… 

身子颤颤巍巍地往后转过去，黄仁俊虚着一边眼睛慢慢对焦面前的那个“东西”，因为刚刚闭得太用力了瞬间只看见一团白色朦胧的轮廓，而后随着视线完全清晰，一只毛绒绒的萨摩耶正歪着头朝黄仁俊吐舌头。 

狗…狗？？？ 

“你…你怎么在我家？”黄仁俊指着萨摩耶问了一句，问完就嫌弃自个儿地翻了个白眼，狗又听不懂人话，黄仁俊你疯了吗。 

“汪～” 

萨摩耶踱着肉垫子靠近了一些，抬头哈着嘴直愣愣地盯着黄仁俊，尾巴在后边来回不停地晃动，怪可爱的。 

一人一狗就这么干瞪了几分钟，黄仁俊想破脑袋也想不出一只狗为什么会出现在自己家。门窗平时都锁得好好的，出门扔个垃圾也不忘仔细检查过，而且他可是住在12楼啊，怎么会这样。  
难不成是上星期喝多了不小心被这白色团子跟着回家记不起来了？ 

“汪…” 

萨摩耶吧啦了两下黄仁俊的裤脚，叫声软糯糯的。 

“怎么？饿了？” 

黄仁俊其实挺喜欢狗狗的，从小到大宠物电影也看了不少，毕业前就想着以后工作了自己住的时候一定要养一只，可出来工作了才发现自己没太多心思去打理其他事情，更没时间能好好陪伴，于是拖到如今也没实现这个想法。 

家里没有狗粮怎么办呢。 

“等一下昂。”黄仁俊弯腰摸了摸萨摩耶毛绒绒的脑袋，快速把地上的玻璃渣扫进铲子里倒进垃圾桶里，然后转身打开冰箱翻找着食物。 

单身贵族的冰箱，不是啤酒就是饮料零食。 

“好像没什么你可以吃的…要不…火腿肠吧？” 

黄仁俊拿出昨晚煮泡面没吃完的火腿，撕掉剩下的包装纸，掰开一点在手掌心放到狗狗嘴边。 

萨摩耶嗅了嗅，张嘴吃进去没嚼两下就吞了，看来是真的饿了。 

“慢慢吃。” 

没多久，大半根big size的火腿肠就被吃完了。 

黄仁俊累了坐在沙发上休息，揉了揉眉心，突然又想起点什么把房里的笔记本拿了出来。  
为了接下来的周末能安安稳稳在家里躺个尸，还是先用前几天熬夜画出来的存货交个差吧。 

黄仁俊正在画的这本漫画叫《意外爱恋》，男主角刚好在下班的路上捡到一只了走丢的小狗，后来的剧情发展便是由这只小狗为它的原主人和男主角牵线。  
说来挺狗血的，类似这样剧情的漫画也不是没有，但对于喜欢黄仁俊的粉丝来说，他最大的优点就是他笔下那更为活灵活现的人物形象和幽默风趣的对话。 

可能是家庭氛围的原因，父母性格开明又婚姻美满，黄仁俊一直过着无忧无虑的生活。但和一般娇生惯养的富二代想比，黄仁俊很会做人。什么时候该说什么话，怎样的人该怎样对待，他都处理得很好。他不会为了什么刻意取悦别人，但他会给家人和好友带来快乐，嘴吧啦吧啦地能聊出本书来，从小就是个讨人欢心的人。 

黄仁俊知道自己是个很幸福的人，做着自己喜欢的事，无拘无束地活着。 

“搞定！” 

enter键一按，接下来两天就都是自己的时间了。 

只不过还有个小麻烦，黄仁俊顺着旁边传来的炙热眼神看回去，那个白色团子从刚刚就一直趴在沙发边上，是在黄仁俊坐下去的时候就马上跳上来的，任黄仁俊怎么凶它都不肯下去，直盯着黄仁俊的一举一动也不出声。 

奇了怪了，这狗狗要真是跟着自己偷偷跑进来的说明它是走丢了或者被主人抛弃了，但它浑身上下都干干净净的，黄仁俊还认真检查过地板也没有任何被脚印踩脏的现象。太诡异了。 

“算了算了，明天送你去物业那边看看能不能找到你的主人吧。”黄仁俊又顺了把白团子的毛，还挺舒服的，手感可好了。 

说完黄仁俊就站起身准备去洗澡，这一动作又惊起了白团子的注意，它麻溜爬起来跳下沙发，爪子乱蹬了几下差点直接踩空摔下去，随后紧跟着黄仁俊生怕他跑了似的。 

于是黄仁俊拿毛巾，开衣柜找睡衣，再脱衣服扔进洗衣机这一系列动作都被白团子监视着，黄仁俊走进浴室回头关门时才发现它就端坐在门前的垫子上，又吐了吐舌头。 

你别说这萨摩耶比平时黄仁俊在街上遇到和电视上见过的都要好看，主要是它有一种特别的……灵性，长相更偏向德国牧羊犬帅气的那一挂，黄仁俊凑近一看，嚯，还有双眼皮呢，明显的内双。 

完了，单身久了看狗都觉得眉清目秀的。 

黄仁俊把自个儿逗笑了，尖尖的虎牙没藏住露了出来，他关上门没看到白团子的嘴角也瞬间扬起一抹微笑。 

后来上床睡觉就更别说了，黄仁俊一直是习惯性关着卧室门的，这样的话一方面冷气会更足，另一方面就不用说了，开着门瞅外面一眼乌漆嘛黑的怪吓人。  
结果 今晚一关上门，留在外面的白团子就不停扒门那爪子刺啦刺啦的声音听着难受，再加上喉咙里发出的呜呜叫逼得黄仁俊只好放它进来。 

瞧它摇着尾巴几步就走到黄仁俊床边趴下，摆好姿势把头放在脚上，扑扇着傲人的长睫毛看着黄仁俊。 

“瞅瞅你那样儿，不知道还以为我真养你多久了呢。我告你啊，要是给我乱拉屎拉尿明天就给你红烧了来吃！” 

黄仁俊装凶，对着一只狗龇牙咧嘴的像个东北二愣子。他指着自己的虎牙，“看到没？怕了吧！” 

李楷灿要是看到了这一幕，他一定二话不说带着自己这个平时看着就不太聪明的睿智朋友去市里最好的医院挂个脑科。 

李楷灿，黄仁俊的发小，可以一起上厕所比远近比大小的那种。本来两人准备毕业后合租的，结果那个重色轻友的犊子竟然为了男朋友抛弃了自己最亲的发小。偶尔和他男人吵架了还死皮赖脸地跑来黄仁俊这住两天，吃吃喝喝不花自己半毛钱。  
不过看在大学的时候李楷灿帮自己代过几次课拒绝过几个追求者的份上，黄仁俊勉强没和这个孙子断绝关系。 

说到追求者，黄仁俊还是个光荣的母胎单身汉，不是他不想谈恋爱，是他对谁都不来电啊，可爱的小女生性感的学姐甚至是隔壁学校的系草都追过他，结果没一个让黄仁俊有感觉的。  
只能说他本身就没把恋爱这回事放在自己的生活清单里，更不可能刻意去尝试了。 

你不会是喜欢我吧，我们不可以这样的… 

活腻了？是不是从明天起不想再见到你男朋友。 

李楷灿曾经因为玩笑开大了差点离开这美丽的世界，他总结了一句名言警句：被黄仁俊锁过喉的人才懂得生命有多难得可贵。 

所以单身到现在黄仁俊并没觉得有什么不好，日子还是一个人过来得逍遥自在。 

＞＞＞ 

昨晚睡觉前黄仁俊吃了颗感冒药，胶囊的那种，他不喜欢药片，太苦了，黄仁俊特别讨厌苦味。  
药效很快起了作用，没一会儿睡意就扑面而来。 

黄仁俊做了个梦。 

梦见自己被锁进五十度的柜子里，汗流浃背热得不行，窒息感随即堵满了胸口，喉咙，鼻腔，呼吸不上来的感觉越发难受越发真实。 

慢慢的黄仁俊醒了，第一时间想掀开被子驱散周围的热气。  
怎么这被子比以往重了这么多，难道是梦中梦？黄仁俊实在受不了了努力睁开干涩疲惫的眼睛，伸手去推压在被子上的其他东西。 

？ 

黄仁俊的脑子还混沌着，眼睛也朦朦胧胧的看不清什么，最坏的想法不过是那白团子胆大包天到跳上床睡在自己身上。  
怎么摸来摸去摸不到毛绒绒的东西啊，反而是滑溜溜的触感，再往上再往上，啊，终于摸到了。  
但不对啊，这毛怎么这么长，耳朵还长到下面去了。脖子也是，怎么…… 

黄仁俊转过头定睛一看，怎么有个人躺在旁边，一半身子都快压到自己身上来，怪不得喘不过气憋死个人了。 

人……人？！！ 

“啊！！！！！！！” 

彻底反应过来的黄仁俊立马眼睛睁到三倍大，使出吃奶之力推开那人后连爬带滚地下了床躲到墙角边，随手拿起个铁制装饰品对着陌生男人大声质问。 

“你你你是谁！你怎么会在我床上？！！” 

男人这才慢悠悠地坐起来，身上一丝不挂，他揉揉眼睛看向黄仁俊，表情居然还委屈巴巴的。 

“你你你你别过来！小心我揍你！！” 

黄仁俊怕他冲过来伤害自己，就挥了挥手上的防身武器，一副要吃人的样子，奈何还是忍不住手脚发抖。毕竟那男人一身腱子肉，胳膊上的肌肉线条看着就能抡起黄仁俊直接从窗口扔出去。 

这都是什么跟什么啊，昨晚是狗现在是人，吓得黄仁俊怀疑自个儿最近是不是做了什么伤天害理大逆不道的事。 

“你说话呀！你是谁！怎么会在这里！” 

“……” 

“说话！” 

“汪……” 

“说人话！！” 

“汪汪……” 

“……” 

男人的表情完全和他的身材长相不符，还挺…人畜无害的？呸！黄仁俊你清醒一点！ 

这该不会是个傻子吧。 

“你说话啊！汪什么汪，你是狗吗？” 

见他暂时没有伤害自己的意图，黄仁俊开始认真打量这个男人。一头金色的头发乱糟糟地这里支着几缕那里翘着几撮，眼睛大大的眼尾略微下垂，眨巴眨巴的睫毛长得可以直接代言睫毛膏了，鼻梁也高得过分，还有一张微笑唇，像现在不笑的时候嘴角也是向上的。 

好一张漫画脸。 

可是他到底在委屈可怜什么啊？被吓到精神崩溃的明明是我好吗。 

“我……” 

“嗯？” 

“我是李帝努，昨晚那只萨摩耶……” 

“萨摩耶怎么了？咦…你把它怎么了！” 

被男人一说，黄仁俊才又想起来某只白团子的存在，环视房间一周并没有看到它的身影，按理说发生这么大动静它应该会跑过来和自己待着才对。 

稍微冷静下来的黄仁俊理了理思路，盯着床上那个男人的脸左看右看还真有点熟悉，他每次说完话都爱伸出个舌头哈两下气，怎么和那只萨摩耶那么像…… 

不会吧？这特么什么事儿啊…… 

“汪…我其实就是……那只萨摩耶。” 

黄仁俊噗通一声坐倒在地，不可置信地抱着昏沉的脑袋瓜子，平时发散思维只为了构思出更丰富有趣的漫画情节，可现在这，这怎么可能啊。  
动物人性化？电视剧这么演还差不多。 

“我叫李帝努，小名是诺诺……” 

“昨晚你说要送我去物业那边是不是想扔了我……我很听话的，只是偶尔会变成狗狗偶尔是现在这个样子……我没别的地方可以去了，你能不能收留我？” 

黄仁俊听着李帝努噼里啪啦地说了一大堆更头痛了，什么狗变人人变狗，“那你是从哪来的？”黄仁俊揉着太阳穴问到。 

李帝努一边支支吾吾组织着语言，一边撑起身向黄仁俊爬过去。下半身仅剩的被子遮挡物随着动作一并滑开，黄仁俊一抬头就瞟见这么个香艳刺激的画面，脸顿时涨红了一半。  
说起来除了李楷灿的裸体，黄仁俊还是头一次看到其他男人的，宽肩窄腰长腿巨…咳咳，相比之下李楷灿真是又黑又肉一点看头都没有。 

“哎我去！你你你干哈，你别过来！盖好被子！” 

“是我自己走丢的，原来的主人好像不喜欢我，把我拴在门外看家。外面没有遮风挡雨的地方还经常挨饿……所以我好不容易趁他们不注意弄断绳子跑了，刚好漫无目的游荡的时候遇到了你，看你喝醉了就跟你一起回的家……” 

李帝努被黄仁俊吼了声吓一大跳，没再往前爬，只是蹲坐在床上解释事情的来龙去脉。 

东北大哥语塞，太阳穴还在跳着疼，“那你怎么会变成人……？” 

“我也不知道，是最近才变的，以前都是狗狗的样子，但我一直听得懂你们人类说话。” 

李帝努说他很抱歉，自己本来浑身脏兮兮的只好擅自借用黄仁俊的浴室洗了个澡。过后又不知道怎么解释清楚这常人听起来很荒谬的一切，于是过了四五天一直拖到现在才说。 

还有那三个玻璃杯，都是因为李帝努想学着人类喝水却跟小孩子牙牙学语蹒跚学步似的没拿稳打烂了。 

这周黄仁俊都在编辑社工作，白天不在家的时候李帝努发现自己都会变成人类的模样，晚上恢复狗狗身体的他就躲在床底以免黄仁俊发现。至于黄仁俊为什么完全没察觉到哪里不对，纯粹是因为他睡眠质量好，人傻心大。 

“不是…你……我……这……” 

黄仁俊一肚子话想说说不出，憋屈得要命。 

“算了，我先给你找件衣服穿吧咳咳咳…” 

单身久了，黄大老爷们儿怎么能受得了这具完美过头的肉体一直在自个儿眼前晃，更何况大早上的正常男人都会勃那啥起。 

可试了一件又一件，李帝努怎么看都像是下一秒就要站起来跳社会摇的土味帅哥，那衣服穿着又短又紧。 

“你长那么多肌肉干什么啊真是…”  
黄仁俊一边撅着屁股找衣服一边嘟囔着，整个人快钻进衣柜里。他本就个子小巧，除了脸身上其他地方也没什么肉，细胳膊细腿的，腰更是盈盈一握，然而臀部却长得又圆又翘，很是瞩目。 

李帝努从背后的视角一直盯着黄仁俊，若有所思。 

后来黄仁俊想起自己上次买了两件加大号的t恤准备当睡衣穿，这下派上用场了，李帝努穿着刚刚合适，加条松紧腰短裤，完美。 

“你不是萨摩耶吧，身材壮得跟藏獒似的…” 

其实李帝努这种身材是黄仁俊最羡慕的，胸肌腹肌样样有但丝毫不夸张，俗称穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，特别是他太平洋一样宽的肩膀，黄仁俊做梦都想拥有。  
摸了摸自己虽然平坦却软趴趴的小腹，黄仁俊上下扫视着已经穿好衣服站起来走到面前来的李帝努，没好气地说了句：“饿了，我去做饭，你叠被子。” 

说完头也没回地走了出去，留李帝努一个人站在床边望着那一摊皱巴巴的被子，开始了作为人类的新一轮挑战。 

黄仁俊只会做一些简单的饭菜，炒个炒饭煮个面啥的，但实际上他平时很少下厨，大部分时间都是点外卖或者偶尔回家吃的。他妈总嫌他瘦得像个猴一样，每次回家都给他做一大桌佳肴美馔，撑得黄仁俊三天不想吃饭。 

上上个星期李楷灿突然跑过来蹭吃蹭喝了两天，用脚指头都能想到是因为又跟他那个把他当祖宗供着的男朋友闹别扭了。  
与其说是吵架，不如说是李楷灿单方面作精上身。李马克不过是忙着应酬和客户吃饭才没听到电话，后来喝得有点多了还专门买了李楷灿喜欢吃的巧克力慕斯蛋糕回去哄他，说等忙完了这阵子就一起出去旅游。 

蛋糕吃完了，旅游答应了，结果李楷灿来了句：“我去黄仁俊那边住两天，你先忙你的吧。” 

听完整个事件的始末，黄仁俊习以为常地继续玩着手机，一脚踹开正化成一滩泥准备靠过来假哭的李楷灿，“滚犊子，别来恶心我。” 

“你饶了李马克吧，工作是工作，这不是为了赚钱养你嘛。”黄仁俊记不清这话已经说过多少遍了。 

“养个屁，我自己又不是没有工作。”  
李楷灿四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，盯着白花花的天花板发呆。 

黄仁俊瞅着他那出神的傻样，说道：“你那甜品店百分八十他出的钱好吧。” 

“切，大不了我以后赚回来还给他。” 

黄仁俊没再回话，两人打小就认识没谁比黄仁俊更了解李楷灿，按他这尿性忍不 到明天指不定就在接了李马克的电话后哼哼唧唧地闹着他怎么还不来带自己回家，然后马上和好如初在半小时后打开门和他的傻男友腻腻歪歪地牵手走了。 

狗男男。 

回过头来看着对面连筷子都握不好的李帝努，已经将近五分钟没夹起盘里的食物了，黄仁俊深深叹了一口气，开始一步步示范给李帝努看。 

李帝努的手指生得很好看，骨节分明，修长又厚实，手背上的筋脉跟着努力学夹菜的动作一凸一起。握成的拳头明显比黄仁俊的大一圈，不试也知道能完完全全把他的包在手心里。 

哪哪儿都比自己好，黄仁俊气不打一处来。这人真是过分完美了，再加上奇妙的身世，漫画男主人公就应该照着他画。  
教着教着黄仁俊嘟起了嘴，他的嘴本来就小，唇色又浅浅的，像一块被人戳了两下生着闷气的蜜桃味mini布丁。 

李帝努舔了舔嘴角，不是因为总吃不到碗里的饭饿着了肚子，而是他发现了比食物看起来更美味的东西。  
李帝努想用筷子去夹对面那两瓣正喋喋不休地嫌弃他不会使筷子的果冻布丁，可狗胆子不是这么用的，就像甜品店玻璃窗外逗留已久的小孩，眼神很快钉在了他最喜欢的那块水果蛋糕上，奈何妈妈不准他吃甜食不给他零花钱买，他只能每天来看看，即使只能看看也像是吃到了嘴里一样开心。 

“你看我干嘛，看你的碗啊。” 

“你瞅瞅你那块儿全是掉出来的饭，笨蛋。” 

别人用眼神骂人，黄仁俊眼睛嘴巴手并用，就差起身跑过去锁喉了。 

黄仁俊老爱炸毛，不是真正发火的那种，只是说话容易冲。可他的嗓音即便在变声期的时候也听不出一点低沉沙哑，一直是那种清脆悦耳的少年音。他喜欢唱歌，连李楷灿都夸过，听的人像在大雨后打开窗猛力吸了一口青草泥土味混合的清新空气，心里只剩下被雨水冲刷过后的纯净。 

所以炸毛的黄仁俊就是一只炸毛的小奶猫，龇牙咧嘴的样子很可爱，自认为自己很凶狠的样子更可爱。 

以前路过家门口的人很多，李帝努记忆力好还记得他们的脸，可黄仁俊是目前为止他见过最好最漂亮的人。  
凶他还给他吃的，教他拿筷子，甚至接受了这荒谬的一切。 

真是进对门了，但这个人类的防备心也太小了，李帝努想。 

啪啦一声，一根筷子掉在了地上，黄仁俊揉揉太阳穴怕整碗饭都会被浪费，最终决定以教会李帝努用勺子来结束这场斗争。 

两个人吃完饭已经是俩小时之后的事了。 

黄仁俊收拾好碗筷想使唤李帝努干家务，抬头就对上瞪得大大的眼睛眨巴眨巴，憨不拉几的，转念一想刚刚自己受到的罪行，算了别再自找苦吃了黄仁俊，自力更生丰衣足食。 

这下李帝努没事儿做了就站在黄仁俊斜后方看他洗碗。纤细的手腕如果两边贴在一起的话，估摸着也能被一手圈住，力气还小得挣脱不开。 

厨房朝南，炎夏的烈日真不是好惹的，火辣的阳光直射进来晃得黄仁俊睁不开眼，他下意识往后退了一步躲开，却撞上了李帝努的胸口。 

“你别……” 

挡着我好吗。 

离得太近了，黄仁俊头还没完全转过去就感受到了脸上不属于自己的热气，他怕再转过去一点鼻尖就能碰到李帝努的嘴唇了。 

还以为是没站稳差点摔倒，李帝努马上用手扶住了黄仁俊的腰，特别细，好在因为骨架小摸着不至于全是骨头。靠近后黄仁俊蓬松柔软的发丝扫到了李帝努脸上，弄得哪痒痒的，心痒痒的。 

李帝努觉得黄仁俊的头发太香了，洗发露应该很喜欢他吧，不然香味怎么会留在他身上久久不肯散去。又想到自己也是同样的味道，李帝努傻乐呵着笑弯了眼。 

“走…走开，别挡着我洗碗。” 

晒太阳也有后劲吗，怎么脸现在才热得泛红。 

李帝努很听话，站远了好一些，直到黄仁俊把厨房收拾地干干净净。 

＞＞＞ 

这不到一天发生的事足以震撼任何一个人全家。 

黄仁俊瘫在沙发上啃指甲盖，目睹着李帝努先是一脚踩上沙发准备蹲下去，下秒皱着眉摇了摇头才学黄仁俊像个人一样一屁股坐下去。 

黄仁俊认为自己算接受能力强的了，毕竟画漫画很需要想象力，稀奇古怪的事情想多了自然就能归在接受范围之内。所以他现在想的反而是要不要继续把李帝努留在家，如果留的话总感觉怪怪的，如果不留的话，他去哪呢。 

李帝努看出了事态的不对，黄仁俊现在的表情跟昨晚说要送他去业务处之前一模一样。 

“别赶我走好不好…” 

嘴角一撇，眼皮也跟着耷拉下去，本就有些下垂的狗狗眼看起来更可怜了。 

李帝努的五官和脸型都很硬朗，像老艺术家花尽了毕生心血一刀一刀刻出来的雕塑却变成人逃离了博物馆，每一处都是精心计算过的完美弧度。  
但神奇的是，他一旦笑起来或者难过起来，脸上的五官就会发挥各自的优势来加强情绪表达。 

比如说现在，装可怜是肯定没错的，李帝努垂眼看着地板，眼底堆满了失望和苦涩。 

黄仁俊还真看不得这种表情，炸毛归炸毛，他从小就是遇到路边有被丢弃的小猫小狗便想带回家收养的人，哪忍心把已经进了家门的李帝努扔出去，哪受得了一只狗狗变成人委屈巴巴地求你不要赶走他。 

黄仁俊就是当代观世音菩萨。之前上班路上有个在固定地方乞讨并自称患有不治之症的残疾中年大叔，黄仁俊天天给人买吃的喝的，直到被李楷灿发现那人大半夜的坐在烧烤摊和一群狐朋狗友劈酒撸串，回过头敲着黄仁俊的木鱼脑袋劝他能不能别盲目地好心泛滥了，黄仁俊才长点记性。 

“我我没赶你走啊…别摆着那副表情行不行？” 

李帝努正准备添油加醋地给眼眶蓄满泪水，一听到黄仁俊说的话开心得差点想跳到他身上送上自己毛发松软的脑袋，再舔黄仁俊一脸口水，可惜现在不是可以为所欲为的狗狗身份。 

可李帝努还是藏不住高兴，眼睛在笑弯成月牙的边缘徘徊试探，舌头吐出来一小截哈着气地看向黄仁俊。 

“别得意啊！你要是不听话可有你好看的！” 

这不是多了个人可以使唤嘛，平时自个儿出门之后就有人看家了，大半夜的也不用担心那些有的没的了，黄仁俊像捡了个便宜似的心里美滋滋。 

从此，两个人，不对，一人一狗的生活正式开始了。 

通过一段时间的观察，黄仁俊摸清了李帝努身份变化的大致时段，一般在白天 八点到晚上八点左右的十二个小时内是李帝努学习吃饭做家务的最佳时机，剩下的时间就当给他放个假吧，他最爱趴在沙发上陪黄仁俊看电视了，看到有趣的节目逗得黄仁俊哈哈大笑，李帝努也跟着嗷嗷嗷叫唤几声。 

家里就这样多了个声音，时间久了李帝努说不了话的时候只用汪汪汪也能和黄仁俊无障碍交流，胆子一点点肥起来之后还敢小声顶嘴了。 

那天黄仁俊吼他学了这么久咋使筷子怎么还能把饭菜弄到桌上，李帝努听了低估一句：“好凶哦…你小时候不会犯错的吗……”一边撇着嘴一边乖乖捡起掉落的饭粒丢到垃圾桶里。 

黄仁俊难得像吃了个闭门羹 一时语塞，只好尴尬地塞了口饭进嘴里。 

38度的夏天总是热得人心里发慌，每家每户的空调水都滴在下一层的屋檐上滴滴答答响个不停。 

黄仁俊像往常一样一回家就把室内温度调到了20度，站在吹风口下扯开衣领让冷风尽情地驱散烦闷暑气。上次有幸躲过了感冒加重，结果最近鼻子又开始堵着不通气了，然而黄仁俊并没有在意自己的身子骨受不受得了。 

“仁俊你别对着空调直吹，我看了网上说这样很容易感冒的。” 

“仁俊？仁俊尼～” 

李帝努在沙发上抱着平板电脑，听到黄仁俊时不时吸呼鼻子的声音逐渐蹙起了眉，说了他还不为所动，李帝努便走过去拉黄仁俊的手。  
黄仁俊脾气倔得很，本来身上的燥热就没有完全褪去，李帝努这使劲一拉，黄仁俊心中的火气就有点上来了，他一把甩开李帝努的手继续吹风。 

“仁俊尼，我饿了～” 

那招不管用，李帝努只好低声下气地撒娇，想用肚子饿了的理由让黄仁俊离开吹风口去做吃的。 

谁知道黄仁俊今天在哪受了气，难得看他真正地摆着一张臭脸，在李帝努的软磨硬泡之下才说刚刚在回来的路上已经点了外卖了，等一下就到。 

今天黄仁俊的气压着实有点奇怪，就连他俩吃完饭在接近十点的时候李帝努还没恢复成狗狗原样的这件事他也没注意到。 

是因为夏天的白昼很长吗，李帝努最近变成人类的时间越来越长了，不知道这是好事还是坏事。 

十一点左右，李帝努洗完澡出来看到黄仁俊躺在床上玩手机，身上什么都没盖，空调吹出来的冷风冷得李帝努直哆嗦，他走过去按了几下遥控器才发现开的居然只有20度。平时卧室的温度都开在25度左右，黄仁俊今天到底怎么了。 

“仁俊，你没发现哪里怪怪的吗？” 

李帝努歪着头趴在床边试图引起他的注意。 

黄仁俊闻声才将视线移到李帝努身上，盯着停了两秒钟又收了回去，“没有啊。”声音平淡如水，听不出刚才的火气也听不出平常的朝气。 

“我还没有变成狗狗欸，现在都十一点多了！” 

李帝努哗地站起来转了一圈，意思他从头到尾都还是人类的模样，睁大了眼睛期待着黄仁俊的反应。 

“是哦。” 

结果连一声惊呼都没有，黄仁俊只是点了点头，视线和手指像黏在了手机上一样不停地敲点着屏幕，看起来是在和谁聊天的样子。 

真是自讨没趣啊，李帝努第一次觉得胸口又堵又闷，比以前被关在门外饿肚子难受多了。他没再说话，自己吹干头发后躺在床靠外的一边背对着黄仁俊闭上了眼睛。 

今天就乖乖睡觉吧。 

一点十分，黄仁俊准备关灯的时候才发现李帝努已经睡着了，明明很大只的人却缩成小小一团的样子好像比萨摩耶还可爱一些。 

黄仁俊放下手机钻进被子里，面对着李帝努，是自己都没注意到的习惯成自然了。 

＞＞＞ 

李帝努觉浅，睡梦中时不时听到断断续续的哼叫声传进耳朵里，直到被吵醒也没有停下来。 

天已经完全亮了，没拉紧的遮光窗帘挡不住艳阳直射下来的强光，李帝努半眯着眼适应了好一会儿才开始寻找发出声音的地方。 

“嗯…嗯……” 

李帝努转头看见黄仁俊精致的脸皱在了一块，脑袋微微摇晃着不知道是不是做了噩梦，水珠般大的汗滴不断从额头两边滑落到枕头上。 

李帝努轻轻拍了拍黄仁俊露在被子外的手臂，掌心传来的热度吓了他一跳，来不及怀疑自己的想法，李帝努立刻伸手摸着黄仁俊的额头，好在不是很烫。 

黄仁俊什么都好，就是缺了点自知之明，自认为自己是个身强体壮到不需要照顾的东北大老爷们儿。他妈说小时候经常大半夜的带着他往医院急诊部跑，不是感冒发烧就是肠胃问题而导致呕吐腹泻。黄仁俊说既然以前生了那么多病，现在免疫力增强了应该能练就金刚不坏之身了吧，呸，然而还是个脆弱易碎的鸡蛋壳。 

“仁俊尼，醒醒。”李帝努用最轻柔的声音呼唤。 

要不是知道了黄仁俊的年龄，李帝努还以为他只是个追求独立才脱离家庭出来住的高中生。长得稚嫩不说，整个人散发出来的气质一直以来都是朝气明朗的，像此刻这样皱眉难受的样子惹得人心疼。 

黄仁俊恍惚中听到了有人叫他，可脑袋混混沌沌就是醒不过来，手不自觉抓着李帝努的衣角拧成一团。 

李帝努反手在床头柜上抽了两张纸巾，轻轻擦掉黄仁俊额头上的汗，轻轻顺着黄仁俊的头发，摸了摸他的眉心耐心地等他醒来。 

时间过得可真快，李帝努发现黄仁俊的性格跟给他的第一印象一模一样，就是那么单纯直率，同情心大防备心小，看着活泼开朗但实际上是个喜欢在家看剧睡觉的宅男，很少和朋友出去玩，除了那个叫李什么灿的人。 

想到这李帝努有点丧气，那个李楷灿究竟是什么人，每次黄仁俊和他打电话的时候总能在脸上看到各种各样的表情，他为什么可以让黄仁俊拥有那么多不同的情感表达，明明自己好像也可以，但就是羡慕，就是嫉妒。 

李帝努很想问黄仁俊，李楷灿是你的男朋友吗。  
可他们没住在一起，应该不是吧。  
如果是的话，自己要怎么办呢。 

叮咚—— 

门铃突然响了起来。 

嗯？李帝努疑惑。 

住在黄仁俊家里的这段时间，从没人来访过。 

门铃又响了两声，很急促，黄仁俊听着终于迷迷糊糊地醒了。 

“我去看看啊。”  
李帝努拍拍黄仁俊抓着自己衣服的手，示意他主动松开，自己可舍不得一把扯开走人。 

在李帝努出去开门的这短短十秒钟内，黄仁俊的手机响了。他强忍着刚被噩梦折磨完又加上有些感冒的头疼，看了眼屏幕上“李楷灿”三个大字，一口气瞬间冲上脑门儿之后就更难受了。 

“干哈！”  
黄仁俊对着电话那头吼了句，声音点沙哑。 

“都几点了！开……”  
李楷灿话还没说完，门就打开了。 

他愣住了。 

一个长相和身材都贼得劲儿的男人出现在李楷灿面前，说实话要不是李马克脱了他那身西装革履之后也有自己爱不释手的搓衣板，眼前这个男人简直是让人一见一夜情，不对，一见钟情的程度。 

李楷灿脑子灵光，上下打量了李帝努一番，再联想到上次黄仁俊跟他说的鬼话，这应该就是那位狗变的男人了吧。  
谁会完全相信那种事啊，除非眼见为实。 

“你是？” 

连声音都这么绝，黄仁俊你真他妈赚了！李楷灿想。 

“你是李帝努吧？我叫李楷灿，黄仁俊在呢吧？” 

亲耳听到这个名字的李帝努下意识皱了皱眉，但初次见面不太好表达些什么不满，于是他礼貌性地往玄关退了一步，点点头让李楷灿进来。 

正好黄仁俊揉着太阳穴从卧室走出来，结果下一秒一就被李楷灿扑了个满怀差点摔倒。 

啪。 

黄仁俊毫不犹豫地一巴掌拍在李楷灿脸上往后推，不让他再过分靠近，如果不是自己现在浑身没劲，李楷灿早就离开这个美丽的世界了。 

“我刚旅游完就跑过来看你欸，是不是很感动是不是很想哭，来来来给我亲一口～”  
李楷灿嘟起嘴装作要亲上去的样子。 

“不 想 死 就 松 开 手。” 

一个字一个字从黄仁俊口中蹦出来，能清晰听到上下排牙齿接触摩擦的声音。  
李楷灿马上笑着松开手，男子汉大丈夫伸能屈必须的。 

目睹这一切的李帝努默默越过两人走进了卧室，开始整理床上的被子枕头。  
可这被子怎么越理越乱，心里也乱糟糟的。 

黄仁俊一根筋当然没发现有什么不对，刷完牙洗完脸就坐在客厅和李楷灿唠嗑。 

这孙子果然欠锁，唠着唠着就开始左一句李马克右一句李马克的，连安全套用哪个味都说出来不是存心气黄仁俊的吗。  
他堂堂一个人帅活好的东北大老爷们，居然还是个没约过炮只为自己服务过的处男。 

至于为什么说自己活好，是因为每次欣赏“双人艺术体操”的时候保持的时间害挺长，仅此而已。  
男人嘛，不能快。 

谁知道李楷灿直接来了句，“你快不快又怎样，到现在还不是无一无靠。” 

李楷灿记得自己当时离断子绝孙就只差一步。 

后来李楷灿又说起昨晚和黄仁俊在手机上聊过的事，长篇大论的让黄仁俊不要太在意那些智商情商双低的人说出来的话。 

李帝努在房间听到后才知道黄仁俊昨天回到家为什么一直都不太高兴，原来是他在网上看到某些所谓的黑粉或者是喷子对他的漫画和本人进行了无脑的攻击谩骂。  
黄仁俊在自己的漫画出了单行本之后，还是会经常在网络上关注粉丝给自己的留言，和他们互动聊天，所以难免看到那些不友好的评论。 

李楷灿家里原本是很反对同性恋的，他妈知道自己儿子喜欢男生之后气得把他赶出家门一个月没联系。这期间邻居同学对李楷灿的议论纷纷扰扰，说的难听的是真的难听，黄仁俊好几次无意间听到都差点想动手撕了那些人的嘴。好在后来在李马克的坚持下，在黄仁俊妈妈的劝说下，李楷灿家里才慢慢接受了这件事。 

所以李楷灿在黄仁俊遇到这种事时是最有说服力和感同身受的。 

其实说到性取向问题，黄仁俊太庆幸自己活在一个开明通达的家庭里了。  
他妈妈说，男孩女孩无所谓，你喜欢就好。  
他爸爸没明确表明过立场，但从不反对他参加的任何一次同性恋维权活动。 

说完这些，黄仁俊觉得自己为那屁大点事难过确实是有点矫情了。 

“好饿啊，快点穿衣服我请你出去吃饭。” 

李楷灿摸着唠嗑唠到咕噜咕噜叫的肚子说。 

“今天就算了吧，我有点发烧，等会儿还想吃了药继续睡觉呢。” 

在李楷灿面前黄仁俊不必拐弯抹角，心里怎么想就怎么说。 

“行吧，那点外卖？我吃完要过去店里看看。” 

“咦？李帝努呢？问问他想吃什么。” 

黄仁俊这才发现李帝努一直呆在房间没出来，喊了两声还没人应，难不成第一次见到陌生人觉得害羞了？他只好自己走过去一探究竟。 

嗯？怎么还把门关着？ 

咔哒一声黄仁俊扭动门把半推开门，左腿刚跨进去半步，李帝努突然从门后出现一瞬间拉住黄仁俊转身将人压在了墙上，再一脚踹上门关好。 

李帝努使的力气大得让黄仁俊以为自己的头会重重撞上墙，但撞到的是护在后面的手掌。 

黄仁俊吸了一口气差点上不来，李帝努离他太近了，除了同睡一张床的原因，偶尔醒来会发现两个人面对面的距离近到可以感觉对方鼻子喷出来的热气，这之外没有靠这么近的理由了。 

李帝努看起来有点生气，像狗狗被抢了碗里的食物发狠护食的样子。黄仁俊哪知道这是为什么，松开刚刚以防自己摔倒而抓住李帝努衣袖的手，握成小拳头推了推李帝努的肩膀想让他离远点。 

“你…你干……” 

嘛？ 

你知道的，狗狗护食不仅会凶那个抢走他食物的人，还会冲上去一口咬定被抢走的食物不松嘴。 

所以黄仁俊的初吻没了。 

李帝努也没接过吻，只是轻轻贴上去嘬了一下。 

“那个李楷灿…是不是你男朋友？” 

看过萨摩耶耷拉着小内双委屈巴巴的表情吗，就是李帝努现在的样子。 

黄仁俊觉得自己发烧更严重了，头晕目眩的。  
一时  
间不知道心里蠢蠢欲动的是什么，他放平视线正好对着李帝努的嘴，可能是冷气吹多了看起来有点干，黄仁俊像被下了蛊，过了好几秒才回答到：“不是啊…” 

“那他是你的朋友而已？” 

“嗯。” 

“真的？”李帝努半信半疑，眼神揪着黄仁俊不放。 

“黄仁俊！你们在干嘛啊！想吃什么又不说！” 

客厅传来李楷灿一嗓子唤回了黄仁俊出走的精神，他慌张地用力推开了李帝努，没敢正眼瞧李帝努一眼，只留下一句“废话”就匆忙走了出去。 

电视剧果然没骗人，李帝努边想边笑得眼睛都不见了。 

过后吃饭的时候黄仁俊依旧在和李楷灿唠嗑，但他只敢盯着碗里的饭和李楷灿，压根没关注坐在一旁的李帝努，他是故意的。 

好在李楷灿没看出什么猫腻，又觉得李帝努比刚见到自己的时候好相处了点，所以忍不住八卦的心一直追问他身份经历的事，李帝努竟然也一一回答了。 

说说笑笑时间就过去了，李楷灿帮忙收拾好餐盒垃圾之后准备离开回自己的甜品店。 

临走前李楷灿又黏上来对黄仁俊动手动脚，搂搂抱抱。李帝努差点急了眼，但一想到黄仁俊软软的嘴说过的话，他的心就放宽了一半，还跟李楷灿说了下次再来玩。 

究竟谁是这个家的主人啊。 

黄仁俊等李楷灿走了关上门的下一秒，眼睛咕噜转了好几圈都想不出要怎么面对李帝努，明明是他干了那么莫名其妙的事，怎么反倒是自己乱了阵脚。 

转过身发现李帝努并没有在身后站着的黄仁俊松了口气，赶紧跑到沙发上坐着背对卧室。  
房间里发出一阵翻找东西的声音，没一会儿李帝努就拿着感冒药和热水递到了黄仁俊面前。 

“咳咳…” 

黄仁俊乖乖喝了水吃了药，看了眼李帝努眼神就开始乱瞟，“我等会儿要睡觉，你自己玩吧。”说完便立刻躺下去装睡。 

李帝努努力憋着笑，黄仁俊不仅是他见过最好看的人，还是最可爱的，可爱到他的一举一动都散发着甜甜的水果味，能将炎炎夏日所带来的烦闷焦躁全都一扫而空的那种。 

＞＞＞

黄仁俊一觉睡到了晚上八点半。

醒来看见李帝努坐在旁边玩着平板啃面包，没一点萨摩耶该有的样子。

萨摩耶该有什么样子？咦，怎么他最近都没变回狗狗身？

黄仁俊睡了一觉想通了，既然那是李帝努干出来的混蛋事凭什么别扭的是自己，管他的呢，不就是…一个吻吗。

“喂，你吃多点，今晚我不想煮饭了。”

黄仁俊用小脚丫子踹了踹李帝努的腿，他也想吃那块面包，明明是他最爱吃的。  
谁知道李帝努只是“嗯”了一声，看都没看黄仁俊一眼。

抢了别人初吻的人现在是几个意思，不仅没个像样的解释还这么冷漠对待，果然是狗男人。黄仁俊越想越气，站起来将被子用力甩到李帝努身上，直径向浴室走去。

东北大哥完全没发现自己就像个怨气冲天的小媳妇儿。至于李帝努在偷偷摸摸地打着什么如意算盘，黄仁俊毫不知情。

洗完澡的黄仁俊哒哒哒跑去厨房吃了个草莓味蛋糕，是洗澡前从冰箱里拿出来的，现在吃进肚子里还是冻得黄仁俊一哆嗦，看来他忘了自己正低烧感冒着。

等黄仁俊吹干头发走进卧室的时候李帝努正躺在床上看平板，又在看平板，黄仁俊纳闷了，自己今天是哪里惹到他了？  
本来感冒的人就容易鼻尖发酸，容易想东想西多愁善感，黄仁俊心里的这个坎是过不去了，这两天的事他越想越觉得委屈，李帝努根本对他半点关心都没有，没有安慰自己，没有像平常一样跟在自己后面转转悠悠寸步不离。即使亲了自己以后也不理不睬的，太郁闷了。

黄仁俊气得眼角发红，小嘴快撅到天上去了，他走到床靠窗的那边一屁股砸在上面，也不管李帝努盖不盖得到就扯过被子把自己裹成了一个大粽子。

噗呲——

实在太可爱了，李帝努放下手里的平板翻身从后面抱住了这个气鼓鼓的粽子，头顶着黄仁俊的后脑勺来回蹭。  
李帝努平时就很喜欢抱着黄仁俊睡觉，但通常是在黄仁俊睡着的情况下，该摸摸该捏捏的便宜都占得差不多了，只有当事人被蒙在鼓里。

所以黄仁俊被这突如其来的亲昵吓了一跳，眼角还没褪去的红色蔓延到两颊上，他蠕动了几下想摆脱却动弹不得，像极了自投罗网的羔羊。

“起开！”软糯的声音从被褥里传来，闷闷的。

李帝努坐起来把黄仁俊连带被子整个翻过来，果不其然已经被捂得像只熟透了的红虾，闭着眼不肯看他。

“仁俊尼，你看着我。”李帝努放低了分贝，浑然天成的磁性嗓音让黄仁俊不得不承认自己差点就中招了。

既然好生说话不起作用，那么李帝努只能身体力行了。他猛地靠过去凑近黄仁俊的脸，一下遮住了天花板灯发出来的光，黄仁俊很快意识到了情况危急，立刻睁开了眼。

李帝努的唇近在咫尺，稍微再往下一点就能亲上黄仁俊的眼睛，事实上他真的这么做了，黄仁俊想躲已经来不及了，睫毛颤颤巍巍地接触上柔软的嘴唇。

这下黄仁俊真的不敢睁开眼睛了。

今天的第二个吻，黄仁俊不明所以。

“仁俊尼，你知道我为什么亲你吗？”

黄仁俊摇摇头，抓着被子的手无处安放。

“因为你的嘴看起来好好亲，像我喜欢吃的草莓布丁。因为你长得很好看，是我见过最好看的人。因为…因为我讨厌你把所有事都告诉李楷灿却不跟我说，我羡慕你在他面前那么开心那么自在，你看起来很喜欢他，我嫉妒他。”

李帝努说着说着又心里发酸，手掌摸着黄仁俊的脸恨不得狠狠掐他一下。

“鬼才喜欢那孙子…”黄仁俊感受着李帝努贴在自己脸上的温度，紧张得轻轻发抖。

“那我可以再亲你一下吗？”李帝努轻声问道。

黄仁俊被问得不知所措，自己好像并不排斥这一切，但当下的事态也太捉摸不透了。李帝努这么说的意思是……喜欢自己吗？黄仁俊不敢猜测这个问题。

“那我亲了哦。”

见黄仁俊没拒绝，李帝努再次轻轻吻了上去。

说什么好呢，黄仁俊的唇最终还是战胜了草莓布丁在李帝努心中的地位，软软糯糯的触感比布丁的弹性更让人上瘾，于是李帝努不想只是亲亲而已，他还想含住品尝一番。

黄仁俊感觉自己的上唇被温柔地咬了一口，紧接着又被含在两唇之间轻轻舔舐，他张着嘴不敢也不知道怎么回应。

李帝努的味蕾突然传来甜甜的味道，“你吃了什么？”他问着黄仁俊，嘴唇却没有完全分开，说话的时候有意无意地牵动唇瓣相互抵抗。

“草莓蛋糕……”黄仁俊如实回答，乖得不像话。

猜对了，那以后再也不想吃草莓布丁了，李帝努只想吃草莓味的仁俊尼的嘴。

李帝努开始得寸进尺了，舌头慢慢撬开黄仁俊的唇让它张得更大，然后舌尖冲进去四处扫荡，像咬开草莓布丁要找到最甜的地方一样。

等黄仁俊嘴里的草莓味都过渡到了自己这边，李帝努才满足地拉开距离。  
黄仁俊以为这一切终于结束了，心怦怦怦地快要从嗓子眼跳出来。他鼓足勇气睁开眼睛，“起开…我要睡……”话还没说完，李帝努突然又凑进黄仁俊的脖子嗅了嗅。

黄仁俊是一点不怕痒的，但现在的他哪里都痒，特别是被李帝努鼻子里喷出来的热气烫着的地方。

“李帝努…你…你在干嘛啊？”  
变成人之后还做着萨摩耶喜欢做的事情不觉得很色情吗，比如说像玩玩具骨头一样对着黄仁俊的锁骨又舔又啃，被子也被渐渐扒拉开。

侧着身有些累，李帝努干脆撑起手臂整个人跪趴到黄仁俊身上，他的t恤领口很大，早就松松垮垮歪到一边露出半个肩膀了。

“现在仁俊尼换衣服都要躲着我了。”李帝努不满之前能肆无忌惮地蹲在卧室门口看黄仁俊脱衣服换衣服，而现在变成人之后黄仁俊不是去浴室就是要紧紧关上房门才会做这些事。

“你在说什么啊……快给我起开……”

这感冒药的副作用未免也太大了，黄仁俊只觉得自己全身发热无力，怎么也推不动李帝努。

锁骨到肩膀的位置都被舔得湿漉漉的，李帝努还想把黄仁俊的衣服往上扯，露出他平时只能隔着衣服用自己毛绒绒的脑袋去蹭的腰腹。

“你真的…够了！”

黄仁俊使出吃奶的劲儿一拳砸在李帝努的手臂上，像只被撸摸久了发火的奶猫一爪子给你刺啦过来，害怕是不可能的，反倒觉得更可爱了。

“你到底几个意思？”

“亲…亲了我不说，现在又欺负我……”

“明明一点都不关心我，还欺负我……”

“李帝努你太过分了吧。”

黄仁俊说着说着开始哽咽起来，索性用手遮住了自己的半张脸，刚好错过了李帝努此刻的表情变化，委屈但更为自责。

“对不起仁俊尼，对不起，是我不对。”李帝努道着歉低头吻上黄仁俊的手心，留恋地吻了一遍，两遍，三遍，然后才拿开黄仁俊挡着脸的手。

“可是你昨晚都不理我，你和李楷灿说了那么多却什么都不告诉我，你知道我有多难过吗？嗯？你知道我有多喜欢你吗？”

黄仁俊听到了从中午就一直在想的那句话，他一直否定自己，却在李帝努口中得到了肯定的答案，这让他措手不及又…意外惊喜。

“那仁俊尼……喜欢我吗？”

是黄仁俊想要逃避的第二个问题，因为他不知道。

上一秒还委屈得想哭，下一秒却又为难又害臊。

李帝努等啊等，也不着急也不说话，他低下身子把黄仁俊满满抱在怀里，头埋在黄仁俊的肩窝里深深吸了一口气，不管是草莓味还是沐浴露的味道，只要是黄仁俊身上的，都香得醉人。

李帝努每次都跑到电梯门口接黄仁俊下班，因为黄仁俊不让他自己随便出门，更不能下楼，所以这短短十秒钟的路程他也想快点见面。终于用筷子能用得得心应手的李帝努在家捣鼓着网上的菜谱给黄仁俊做饭，黄仁俊回家看到桌上那盘面目全非的黑暗料理之后，笑得喘不过气，李帝努以为会挨骂一直没敢出声，结果也跟着傻乎乎地笑个不停。  
李帝努就是个傻子，什么都听黄仁俊的，又粘人又会讨人欢心，黄仁俊怕给他在家闷坏了说要不自己直接在家办公，这样好有时间每天带他出去逛逛。李帝努说，不用啊，我能见到仁俊尼就超级开心了。

黄仁俊觉得李帝努就是在“逼”他，没人会在这样的男人怀里无动于衷，也没人会有心思再想别的问题。满脑子都是这个男人温柔的表情，受伤的表情，以及一副想吃了自己的表情。

要不就让感冒药的副作用发挥到极致吧。

“我不知道……”黄仁俊说完环住了李帝努的脖子。

等李帝努再次起身看着他的时候，黄仁俊微微抬起头靠近李帝努的唇，说到：“再亲亲我吧。”

这次就不是品尝一个草莓布丁那么简单了。

其实还有件事儿黄仁俊不知道，李帝努平时一个人在家的时候除了看电视炸厨房，有两次无意间在平板上翻到几部黄仁俊没加密的爱情动作片，打开了电影研究的新世界。

该说他天赋异禀呢，还是学习能力强呢？

黄仁俊以为李帝努只会像刚刚那样舔咬而已，老实地张着嘴索吻。但没想到下一刻自己的舌尖便被轻轻含住吮吸舔掠，要不是李帝努动作轻柔缓慢，黄仁俊还以为他要被吃进肚子里。

黄仁俊之前也没接过吻，可他不甘示弱，他顶起舌尖向李帝努示威反抗，他也想捉住对方的唇舌让自己处于主导地位。  
奈何李帝努技高一筹，他的手早已伸进黄仁俊宽大的上衣里，掌心紧贴着细嫩光滑的皮肤慢慢向上抚摸，直到胸口的两点为止。

黄仁俊不经意间开始退缩了，因为他整个上半身都暴露在与体温相抵触的空气中，但这一点都不冷，反而像靠近了炙热的白炽灯玻璃罩，隐隐发烫。他去抓那只狡猾作恶的手，却晚了一步被反扣在头顶。  
李帝努竟放弃了他挚爱的草莓布丁，一口咬上看起来更加美味的樱桃粒。

“啊！”没了唇舌利齿的阻隔，一声惊呼从黄仁俊的喉中短促发出。

李帝努听了笑得低沉，接着吮嘬小红豆的声音却越来越响，他是故意的，故意松开黄仁俊的手让他羞得一把揪住自己的头发，羞得试图左右摆动身体来躲避李帝努的攻势。  
李帝努想看的就是黄仁俊无助扭动腰肢的样子，像今天早上发烧做着噩梦一样蹙眉摇头，看了想可怜他又想蹂躏他。

其实李帝努把握不了多少力度，只是用接吻的方式来对待眼前敏感的两点，但正是湿溜溜的舌尖在那上面和四周打着转，别的地方哪儿都不碰，让黄仁俊不得不嘤咛着受不了了受不了了。

光是挑逗着胸口，黄仁俊的下身部位便撑起了宽宽松松的棉质短裤。李帝努就更别说了，在他实施这一切计划的开始，爱欲早就积蓄已久，等候着某个爆发点的到来。

两个人终于忍不住，一直紧贴的下半身同时轻缓地律动起来，隔着层层碍事的布料互相寻求释放快感的突破口，但这只会滋生内心深处更多的贪欲罢了。

欲望是连绵不断的。

黄仁俊扯着李帝努的头发让他继续亲吻自己的唇，堵在喉咙的嗯哼声断断续续，好想在诉求着李帝努你不要只顾着品尝甜点了，还有更需要你安慰安抚的地方。

果然平时的乖巧都是装模作样的，哈啦着舌头跑到黄仁俊身边去拱他的小腿，为了得到一个抚摸不管黄仁俊说什么他都乖乖蹲坐在一旁频频点头，现在呢？现在就是只露出马脚的大灰狼，小白兔骗到手了就马上亮出獠牙。

李帝努曲起两边的膝盖，唇舌继续在黄仁俊的耳垂脖颈间来回游走，宽厚的手掌一点点从胸口往下滑，停在黄仁俊的短裤边上周旋，伸进去一节手指轻轻提起松紧带又慢慢放下。  
无限放大的注意力全集中在下身，即使是小小动静也牵动着黄仁俊的情绪和某个部位的感官。

李帝努突然直起上半身一把拉着黄仁俊的短裤和内裤一并脱至大腿根部，然后握着黄仁俊纤细的脚踝从自己腰两侧抬起来，急切地将布料全部脱下甩到地板上。

“嗯～”即便再柔软的布料快速划过那脆弱敏感的地方，也是一种又疼又痒的刺激。

接着李帝努站起来把自己的也全都脱掉，再跪下来一手握住了两人的硬物。

李帝努的掌心是热的，那里也是滚烫的，黄仁俊喘着粗气不敢向下看一眼，他怕李帝努炽热的眼神也会将自己烫伤。

李帝努一手撑着床，另一只手开始上下撸动。连鼻腔发出的闷哼声都很好听，也很色情，黄仁俊心想。

“仁俊…仁俊尼……看着我。”

不知道为什么，黄仁俊觉得自己不睁开眼睛的话后果不堪设想，于是他半眯着双眸眼神却飘忽不定，李帝努必然是一副隐忍着又快要忍不住的样子，他不笑的时候你不得不全听他的。

黄仁俊还是控制不住看了眼相互接触的地方，果然鼻子大的男人……“啊～”那里很大。

黄仁俊不禁疑惑李帝努在哪学这一套一套的比自己这个单身二十几年的人还会自慰，事实上这不算自慰了。

大概是第一次出现这种情况，体内只增不减的快感汹涌而来，像站在狂风吹起大浪拍击的露天轮船上，头也跟着身体摇摇晃晃的有些眩晕。

李帝努又俯下身抚慰黄仁俊裸露在外的一寸寸肌肤，手上的动作还在加速。  
黄仁俊的肉长得可真听话，瘦在手腕脚踝这些惹人羡慕的地方，却长在臀部这个令人想入非非的部位。但无论是哪里，看得到的看不到的，李帝努早就在如同当下的场景中想象了一遍。

黄仁俊的气息越发不稳，他想捂住自己的嘴却不甘如此，“帝努…亲亲我，亲亲我好不好？”他舔了一下被冷气吹得略微干涩的唇，粉色的舌头故意露出一小截，示意李帝努快点过来，快点帮帮他让嘴唇湿润一些。

这个时候的李帝努又变得像萨摩耶一样听话。

新买不久的空调正开在25度，平时要裹紧被子才刚好合适的温度，现在却如同摆设，细密的汗珠滴在床单上印迹明显，像黄仁俊脖子上的吻痕，都记录着这情欲四溢的一切。

最终两个人在唇舌交缠之际一起迎来了欲望喷发的时刻。

“呼…”

“呼…”

李帝努趴在黄仁俊身上喘气，毛绒绒的脑袋在黄仁俊颈窝蹭啊蹭，蹭得心痒痒。

过了好一会儿，黄仁俊才抬起手摸了摸李帝努的后脑勺。奇怪的是，他以为结束之后羞耻感会油然而生，但现在黄仁俊只想躺在床上，有了另一个人的温度，就着现在的姿势他也能昏昏欲睡。

李帝努怕自己压着黄仁俊不舒服，就侧身转过去把灯关掉，再躺下把黄仁俊抱进怀里盖好被子，他抵着黄仁俊的额头亲了一口脸颊肉，有点烫，有点后悔在对方还感冒的时候做了这种事。

“李帝努我告诉你，要是明天我感冒加重了就都怪你！”

黄仁俊又耍奶疯，嘟着小嘴的样儿可爱得让人想逮着他亲肿为止，李帝努也是这么想的。

所以盯着盯着李帝努还是上嘴了，亲了一会儿黄仁俊呜呜呜发出反抗。行吧，今天的份儿就算亲够了。

“刚刚出了那么多汗，现在盖紧被子睡一觉，明天感冒就会好啦～”李帝努一本正经的胡说八道，笑着的眼睛像极了今晚窗外的月亮。

黄仁俊哼了一声，“放屁。”搭在李帝努腰上的手紧紧环住。

“仁俊尼晚安。”

“晚安。”

＞＞＞TBC.


End file.
